New Legends, Beyond the Stary Nite
by Rizengan01
Summary: 10 Years after the events of the show, Naruto is now the Hokage, and Sasuke has returned. now there is a new generation of hero that has risen in Konoha and has only one purpose,succeed the last... bad summary, but the story is much better


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would kill Madara and Take out the Akatsuki =D_

_Ryouu Tetsu_—

_Age_: 16

_Birthday_: October 13

_Height_: 5'5

_Weight_: 126

_Description_: He has long white hair

Pulled back like Hitsugaya, except wilderand

With a longer ponytail at the back that reaches

from his neck to slightly below his shoulders.

Ryouu wears a typical white sleeveless shirt

With a small, thin, dark colored short sleeved

Overcoat With silver endings and linings. He

Wears long dark slightly baggy jeans with a dark

Sash around the pants/waist line (think

Shippuuden Sasuke's purple sash, but more of

a dark color and without the rope) containing

His weapons and such. Also has a sacred

Sword, passed from generation to generation,

That he carries on his back. He also wears

Gloves reaching from his forearm, to his fingers

(Which are opened spaced) and shoes like the Akatsuke.

Ryouu's eyes are silver.

_Nizone Uzumaki_—

_Age_: 16

_Birthday_: August 28

_Height_: 5'7

_Weigh_t: 147

_Description_: Nizone has average sized spiky brown hair,

Similar to Naruto's, but slightly longer and slidto the left,

With lots of little bangs. He wears a faded green

Shirt, partially covered by an unzipped long

Sleeved blue jacket with yellow linings (similar

To Naruto's jacket). On the back of the jacket

Is a helix insignia. He has a muscular physique. He

Wears normal blue jeans, except the threading and

Tips of the pants legs have a yellowish ting to it. He

Also has a small weapons pack which he wears on

His right leg, and has traditional ninja sandals that's

Red at the sols. Nizone's eyes are a vibrant green.

Misui Ryoma—

_Age_: 15

_Birthday_: December 17

_Height_: 5'3

_Weight_: 118

_Description: _She has long red hair reaching down

To her lower back. Misui wears a short white sleeveless

Shirt. She has baby blue armbands reaching from

Midway above her elbow to half way below it. She

Also wears a light blue mini skirt and under it she

Wears a slightly darker colored blue jean shorts

That almost reaches to her knees. Aside from the

Traditional ninja sandals, Misui also wears bandages

Wrapping around her legs going from her ankles

To her shin. Misui also has a rather thick black belt

She wears in a tilted manner slightly above her

Waistline. She also has green and blue highlites.

Misui's most dominant asset is her powerful

Scarlet eyes.

Kairi Hikari—

_Age_: 15

_Birthday_: November 13

_Height_: 5'4

_Weight_: 112

_Description_: NOT A NINJA! She has long cerulean

Hair and wears a typical long whitish purple dress

With white armbands and a dark purple pendant.

Kairi has purple eyes and though not a ninja, she

Has amazing chakra control. She wears low top shoes

That are white with blue sols and laces. Though she isn't

A ninja, she studies an ancient art style that harnesses

Chakra for attacks, instead of using their physical bodies…

**Prologue**

_Long ago, in an almost uninhabited land, there lived 4 clans. Each of these clans lived on their own section of the island and were the descendants of sacred creatures. The clan of the north worshipped the fire phoenix, Suzaku. The clan of the east worshipped the water turtle, Genbu. The clan of the south worshipped the white tiger of lightning, Byaku. And the clan of the west worshipped the wind dragon Seoryu. One day, these clans met in the center of their island in an attempt to settle, once and for all, who would be the dominant clan in this island country. When no one could decide on anyone but themselves, war broke out. "The clan that wins this battle will control the land", they agreed. The war went on for several years with the only thing changing was the population. One day Rainuo, leader of the Byaku clan, prayed to Byaku in an attempt to gain an advantage in the war. Shortly after his worshipping, one of the enemy clans (the Genbu clan to be specific) began to use fog jutsus to make it harder for their opponents to fight them. With this jutsu, the Genbu clan began to take control of the war. In an attempt to gain control over war, the Byaku clan started to channel chakra into their eyes in hopes of increasing their eyesight (similar to Kiba and his super smelling). When the most seasoned Byaku clan members did this, they began experiencing something weird. Kekei Genkai….With this new power they went on to win the war and take control of the country. Then time passed….. _

_Now in modern times, as the Byaku clan kept their reign over the country, some disturbances had begun from the Suzaku clan. These civil outbursts caused the countries leaders, a clan of lightning users (the Byaku clan) so powerful; they were listed in the bingo book, to gather together to try and form a solution to the disruptions. One of the 3 other clans that formed the population of this country (the Seoryu clan) heard of this gathering and decided to enlist another countries help to overthrow the head clan so they could become the new leaders of this country. There was a single shinobi that arrived. Though he was one man, his skill was unequalled. He showed the clan that they too had a Kekei Genkai, and taught them how to use it. As they got the hang of it, he sent them to "practice" their new skill on the Genbu clan. They completely annihilated the clan. The single shinobi affirmed that the Genbu clan had become the weakest of the clans since they gave up fighting after they lost the war, so he sent them against the Suzaku clan, but to their surprise, the Suzaku had also gained a Kekei Genkai and used it to defeat the Seoryu, but chose not to destroy them. They would allow them to live provided they would do them two favors. 1) They would give them the shinobi that taught them to use their Kekei Genkai. And 2) they would aid them in the assault on the Byaku clan… Then the day came, and with the exception if two young children, the entire Byaku clan was wiped out. Then the shinobi that was first called for opened his eyes and stared at the older of the two young survivors with his crimson red eyes and three black dots swirling around the iris, and said "come with me if you want to live" in a most monotonous tone. Without a second thought the young boy turned on the younger one and made several hand seals in quick succession. Then, he took in a deep breath and blew out a huge lightning blast, seemingly killing the younger of the two. With that the Crimson eyed shinobi stared at the Suzaku clan that he just helped. As he stared, his eyes seemed to transform as the 3 comas in his eyes molded together to form what seemed to be a 6 pointed, flower shaped star. Then, a black fire engulfed them, killing them all. As the only 2 left, the crimson eyed murderer and the young clan survivor left this land. Ten years have passed since then….._

**INFORMATION**

This story takes place after the Shippuuden timeline

2) Everything that happened on the manga happened in this story (505)

3) In my story, Naruto has become hokage, and Sasuke has been recovered.

4) I'll add some extra interactions between my OC's and squad 7 members but for the most part, keep it real to the manga.

5) In my story Naruto can do a one handed rasengan without clones and Sakura has earth style chakra

**CHAPTER ONE: TRAINING**

"You're gonna _have_ to do better then that if you want to beat me, Misui," Ryouu said as he easily dodged the kunai she threw at him. By this time Ryouu was standing on a tree branch while Misui was standing on the forest floor making some hand seals. Nizone on the other hand had just made 3 _kage bunshins_ and dispersed into the forest to try a sneak attack on Ryouu, who was completely aware. "I'm so proud of how far they've come in the past 3 years I've been teaching them," Nagashi, their jounin sensei, said proudly. She wore silky black tights with a really small yellow long sleeved jacket over it. She has purple hair pulled back into a pretty long ponytail, reaching her waistline and light brown skin similar to Ryouu's.

_**Kwak**_!

"Gyaaaggghhhhhh" Nizone yelled as he was sent flying by a swift kick from Ryouu. Misui on the other hand was rushing towards Ryouu full speed with glowing blue hands that seemed to be covered by water resembling chakra scalpels. She then swung her right hand at Ryouu, who was still in the air from that kick he gave the Nizone clone that already poofed away. "Damn it I can't dodge that in the air" Ryouu said fearfully as he was cut in 2 by the swift jab Misui had just dished out.

_**Poof…**_

The figure that _seemed_ to be Ryouu just poofed into a log that was split in two. _Kawarimi_. "Damn it. He got me" Misui said in her harshest tone. "Now where did he get to? ...Oh no… Nizone, look out!" but it was too late. "What is it Misu…" but before he could finish his sentence, Ryouu appeared behind him, stabbing him in the back with a kunai knife.

_**Poof….**_

Just like before, the Nizone disappeared into nothingness. "And then there was one" Ryouu said cockily as he noted that there was only one clone left. With that, Ryouu leapt as high as he could into the air to get a better view over the lush green terrain. Just as Ryouu started to plummet back to the ground, a Hawk came darting at him. Right before the hawk flew into Ryouu, The hawk _poofed_ into a cloud of smoke revealing Nizone, who used the transformation jutsu, and who was also headed towards Ryouu from the opposite side as well. While the 2 Nizones were flying towards Ryouu at an alarming rate, Misui strung together some hand signs, looked straight up, and yelled _siuton: water bullet jutsu._ "Ohh shiiiit!" Ryouu yelled aloud as he strung together a flurry of hand seals ending with the tiger seal. "Now's about as good a time as any to try out my new jutsu", and then…_Katon: tiger flurry jutsu_. Then, a barrage of small flaming tigers flew towards the oncoming water bullet and fused together to create a much bigger tiger and smashed into it, causing it to evaporate. "Now all I have to worry about are the 2 morons coming at me" Ryouu said to Nizone with a smirk. "Yeah well these _morons _are about to beat the crap outta you!"

Without another word, the Nizone in front of Ryouu threw a right hook that Ryouu caught with his _own_ right hand. Then, the _other_ Nizone pulled out a kunai with a small piece of rope attached to the little loop at the bottom and threw at Ryouu, who leaned to the left to dodge, but as it went past him, the Nizone it that _he_ caught grabbed it by the rope with his left hand and started spinning it (while _still_ in midair). As the kunai started spinning, it started to release chakra. This was not _plain_ chakra, but instead was elementally charged. Nizone then swung it at Ryouu's head, _who_ leaned back, barely avoiding the potentially fatal blow, but accidentally let go of the _1__st_ Nizone in the process. But somehow Ryouu _still _received a cut on his right cheek, drawing blood. Now freed, the _1__st_ Nizone did a round house leg drop trying to smash Ryouu into the ground. Ryouu, although _almost_ back to the forest floor, curled into the fetal position to try and shake off most of the pain he was about to receive. At the _exact_ moment Ryouu landed on the ground, Nizone's leg drop connected with Ryouu's shins. Too bad for the unsuspecting Nizone, Ryouu was wearing shin guards.

"Gyaaaaahhh" Nizone yelled as he rolled on the floor writhing in pain from absorbing the shock from the impact and holding on to his ankle.

Ryouu, although obviously feeling the effects of that leg drop, quickly spun in a circle sticking his leg out to trip the clone Nizone that stood behind him.

As the clone hit the floor, it poofed, and disappeared only to be replaced by a quickly advancing Misui.

"Now I've got you" she yelled ferociously as she tried to jab Ryouu with her glowing blue, water covered fists.

By this time Ryouu was so exhausted, all he could do was stare, until… He just fell over.

Surprisingly, this was just the brake Ryouu needed because after Misui missed Ryouu, she kept going until her fists collided with Nizone's gut, effectively knocking him out.

Seizing this opportunity, Ryouu pulled out a kunai and sprang into action.

He shot straight towards Misui so fast, she didn't even have time to react, and before she knew what happened, he had her pinned to the floor; a kunai at her throat.

"That's enough!" said Nagashi with such a stern voice, it caused the 3 genin to shoot up in fear.

"That was a nice training session. All of you have been excelling in even _this _class, which is no small feat. As all of you know, this is Konoha's advanced placement class only for those children who are excelling beyond that of the others in there class or age group." She orientated to her students.

"Hai" The three simultaneously said in confirmation to the info there sensei stated.

"Now to refresh your memories," Nagashi continued "you can only be in this class if you have the highest grades in your class and have a Kekei Genkai. Both of these things must be active by the age of 6, which is when you are placed in this class and assigned a squad. And as I'm sure you remember, in this class you are trained as a chuunin instead of genin because of your natural talents and _special_ _skills_. During your final year in this class, you'll be taught medical jutsus, and after you graduate, you'll be sent into ANBU were you'll stay for 2 years, were finally, you'll become a captain of an ANBU squad." The jounin teacher told her student with great expectation in her voice. "Now in order to graduate the class, not only do you have to become a jounin on your own time, but you also have to do a certain amount of each mission. D ranked missions, you must do 24. C ranked missions, you must do 10. B ranked missions you must do 5. A ranked missions, you must do 3. AND YOU HAVE TO DO AT LEAT ONE S-RANKED MISSION".

"Sensei, we've gone through this over 100 times, we've got all the requirements memorized, so why are you still telling use this?" Asked Misui in all of her typical rudeness.

"Well I'm glad you asked Misui. Actually the reason I'm telling you this is because the Hokage is trying to get missions for all of the advanced class genin, and we're one of the squads that has a mission," the jounin teacher said proudly.

"NO WAY!" the tallest member of group said in utter astonished as it had been weeks since the group had done a mission. I hope this mission is better then the last one we did when we had to clean Ms. Finster's gutters."

"Actually this mission is a potential A ranked, so I expect you 3 will have a good time, but if you three aren't on your best behaviors, then I'll…."

"Wait a minute sensei, it sounds like you won't be there with us" Ryouu pointed out as he interrupted his female jounin sensei.

"Well actually you're spot on Ryouu. I won't be there to assist you the entire time becau….."

"But you're our _sensei_! It's your job to be there with us, so why _won't_ you be?" Asked Misui with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well if you would let me finish," Nagashi said almost impatiently "then I would explain why I won't be with you. Well you see, the mission is to go to the village hidden in the clouds and drive out a pest known as Taiga of the genjutsu. It seems he has taken over a little corner in their _casino _district and you are to infiltrate the area disguised as hired help and put an end to his oppression. While you 3 are doing this I will be enlisting the aide of the raikage to try and form an alliance with the upcoming village hidden in the gems. That's why I won't be there to aide you. Any questions?" Nagashi asked as she seemed to be handling this in the most professional way.

"Well I have a question," The silver eyed boy said as he began to stand up since his butt started to fall asleep from sitting on it while listening to everything his sensei had to say. "Not that I don't understand what's going on, and I see this mission as a really good chance to get away from you and your crazy training regime," he said sarcastically to his sensei "but I was just wondering, when exactly do we begin this mission?"

"Well I suppose you just can't wait to get away from me now can you Ryouu?"

She asked half heartedly.

"I was only joking sensei. You are the greatest and I am honored everytime I'm around you. If I could I would be around you every waking hour of my life," The silver haired boy said almost sincerely….almost.

"Well anyway," The scarlet eyed kunoichi said not impressed by her teammate's immature attitude "When is the mission, Nagashi-sensei?"

"Thank you for asking kindly Misui," She shot an evil glare to Ryouu who put his head down in both fear and embarrassment. "The mission takes place exactly one week from today. Dismissed!" The kunoichi jounin said still giving Ryouu the same evil glare. '_That kid's gonna make some girl really unhappy one day_,' she though to herself once they left with a smile on her face.

"By the way Nizone," the silver haired boy began as the trio walked to their houses which coincidentally were right next to one another, "Even though you missed when you swung that kunai at me earlier, I still got cut….why?"

To this question the emerald eyed boy practically exploded with excitement. "Well _Ryouu_, when Misui and I found out you were making a new jutsu, we decided to make a new technique for ourselves too, and I decided to make a kunai knife that could actually harness and use the different elemental chakras. What ever elemental chakra the user forces into it causes the kunai to purge out that exact same element. And earlier when we were fighting, I was using wind chakra. That's what cut you, not the kunai," he snickered feeling as though he could take the world at that moment.

"Well isn't that an interesting idea," the silver haired boy said as though contemplating something thoroughly. "Hmm, so Misui, what was it that you came up with?

"Well if you really want to know then you're just gonna have to pay extra attention on our mission!" She said realizing that she had something that Ryouu wanted to see.

"Whaaat? Why the hell do I have to wait that long just to see the technique from my own partner that's right freakin' here?" Ryouu screamed as disappointed as a 3 year old is when their parents tell them they can come in the store, but can't get any toys or candy.

"And while were talking about new techniques you better not try to copy mine or else…" Nizone was saying before being interrupted by Ryouu.

"Or else what?" Ryouu asked looking ready to start a fight.

"Or else I'll snap every bone in your damn body, _chump_!" Nizone said in reply to Ryouu's seemingly shallow threats.

"Well why don't we just settle right here while there's no witnesses to watch me take you out? Just because you're the hokage's son doesn't mean u can handle me."

"Sure, Ryouu why not? I've wanted to whoop your smug ass for a good long while now anyway…."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Misui with murderous intent in her already blood red eyes. Now both of you are acting rediculous! We have a mission in a week and instead of getting ready you two are acting completely immature and trying to kill each other. Honestly if we're going to complete this mission without being fatally wounded then we're each going to have to do our own part and we're going to have to work together. YOU GOT IT?"

The shear ferocity of her voice was enough to silence the entire village but combined with hear powerful scarlet red eyes, and no ordinary person could have stood up to her.

"I guess you're right Misui. We shouldn't be arguing like this Ryouu, it just isn't right. So what do you say Ryouu? Truce?"

Nizone stuck his hand out waiting for Ryouu to shake it, signaling their truce, but all he got was a rather cold saying from his so-called _partner._

"Why make an agreement with you, because, when it comes to the mission itself, you'll get in trouble and I'll have to save you. There's no point in making a pact. The only thing having a point as of now would be you apologizing for your future stupidity."

And with that Ryouu went to his home to catch on some much needed sleep.

"Geeze, what crawled up his backside?" Asked Nizone as he stood there confused as to what set his _friend_ off just now.

"Don't worry about it too much, Ryouu is just a confusing guy" And with that the two went home to catch up on some sleep.

"Ugghhh. Why did I say that? What the hell is wrong with me?" Asked the boy as he was thinking of what happened during that incident that happened last night as he sat up on his king sized bed. His house was really big for one person, but since he lived alone then the Konoha village elders decided they would sponsor a nice house for the orphan boy.

"Now that I think of it, my problem started about a month ago when I ran into that intruder and my vision changed. man... Oh well, I guess I shouldn't try to take it out on my friends. I know! I'll bring them a present to make up for it and after that we can brush up on our team work skills to prepare for the mission ahead. I really hope nothing else weird happens."

"Hey you guys" Nizone yelled as he met up with Ryouu and Misui who were at the leaf village's most casual restaurant and had already ordered some hot tea and a plate of rice balls.

Huh, so what was it you wanted to tell us Ryouu?" Asked Misui once Nizone had fully caught up.

Well actually I just wanted to apolo…I just wanted to give you two these presents. I wish I could stay and see how you like it but I've gotta meet up with Kairi so I'll catch you two later."

And with that he left the two.

"Wow!" Misui said happily instead of her usual rude attitude.

Nizone on the other hand just sat there and smirked. "Well, he _almost_ swallowed his pride and apologized and that's good enough for me" He said coolly as he sipped on the hot cup of tea that had been pre-ordered for him. "And these antique black dragon kunai knives don't hurt either, oh and I'm sure Misui loves her necklace" He said as he took another sip of the hot tea in front of him.

Meanwhile…

_**KNOCK, KNOCK!**_

"Hmm, hold on. I'll be there in a minute." The cerulean haired girl said groggily as she had just woke-up. "Whoo iss it?" she asked while yawning.

"Open up Kairi! It's me Ryouu!" The young silver haired shinobi said in utter excitement as he hasn't seen Kairi in days.

"Ryouu!" the non-shinobi girl said pleased. "I'm so glad to see. I thought you went on a mission and got yourself killed." Then she turned her tone to a much more serious one. "Why didn't you come by like you said you would? You know you're the only _real_ friend I've got so why haven't you come by?"

"Well actually Kairi, I really did want to come over but my sensei Nagashi sent use the sand village and left us there to see if we could make it home without her, so _really_ I just got back," he said hoping the girl would understand and be happy again.

It had been a few hours since Ryouu came over and now there were in her living room watching the nature channel (which Kairi had been particularly fond of).

Kairi's house was even bigger than Ryouu's, and had also been taken better care of.

Ryouu's house had clothes and trash every here and there, but for the most part looked decent (except for the 6 pet chameleons he just _had_ to have).

Kairi's house on the other hand was always neat and clean. And as far as pets go, all she has is a small white dog (a shiatsu) named Karma.

Both of them had a 3 bedroom house. Two of the rooms were actually meant to be occupied (which is weird because they live alone) while the other room was just for guests.

They also had a living room and two bathrooms, but only Kairi had an entertainment room were she had a 36' plasma screen TV.

And several game systems ranging from the Nintendo 64 to the PlayStation 3 (Kairi doesn't really like to play video games, but she got them anyway, mostly just for Ryouu).

"Well Kairi, the reason I wanted to talk to you today is because I'm going on a mission in 6 days and I don't really know how long it's going to take. So I just came to let you know." said the silver haired boy cautiously waiting to see his friends' reaction.

"Well," she said with depression in her voice, "It _is_ a mission, so you do have to go," then she changed the expression in her voice to a much happier tone. "Besides, I'll be going on a training regime with my own sensei Wanrei." She said happily.

"Cool, well then I'll catch you later Kairi, I've gotta go train for my next mission"

And with that Ryouu left to head to the training grounds they made in the forest after hours of rigorous combat.

"Geeze Ryouu, what took you so long to get here?" asked Misui (when Ryouu finally showed up) already knowing the answer.

"Yeah Ryouu," Nizone rudely interjected, "If you love that girl so much then why don't you just marry her alrea…" he continued cockily before a kunai zipped right passed his face.

"Just shut up and let's get started," Ryouu ordered impatiently.

"Well we can't get started until Nagashi-sensei shows up which…."

_**Poof!**_

And just before Misui finished her sentence, a cloud of smoke came out of no were revealing their sensei.

Sorry I'm late, but I was thinking of what I could do to give you three the best challenge possible without causing you any serious injuries and, well, this is what I came up with".

And at that signal, came a long, blond haired kunoichi dressed in a bright blue skintight jumpsuit with signature pearl colored spectacles.

"…Uzumaki…Nazonei…" Said Nizone in the most upset voice he could muster. "Supposedly the leaf villages best shadow clone user… Supposedly."

"Yes. She's Uzumaki Nazonei, and since she's a couple minutes older than you Nizone, and is the highest ranked student in your class, she decided to help you _youngsters_ train." The jounin kunoichi said with a mischievous grin and twinkle in her right eye.

"So exactly how do you intend to help us?" Misui asked in her typical rude fashion.

But to everyone's surprise, it was Ryouu (not one to misunderstand what's going on) who interjected.

"She's going… to fight… _us_," Ryouu said, realizing all too well that, although Nazonei was only 16, she was arguably the best ninja of the new generation in Konoha, second to none.

"Heh, that's right" Nazonei said, impressed by the silver haired shinobi's keen intelligence.

"Well then, what are we waiting on?" Asked Nizone, who, for the past few years, had been dreaming of the day that he would be able to fight Nazonei and see once and for all who Konoha's best shadow clone user is (and who best resembled they're father's amazing skill).

"Well if you really think you all are ready, then…LET'S GO!" Nazonei yelled as she charged for Ryouu as fast as he could, trying not to give the young shinobi a chance to counter.

Fortunately for Ryouu, he was the fastest in the group and was able to narrowly dodge Nazonei's powerful tenketsu strike.

Luckily, Nazonei had already thought of her next move and pulled out four shuriken, putting two in each hand before making a complete 180.

Now it was Nazonei on one side of the forest terrain and the trio on the other end (Nagashi had gotten out of the way).

"Ryouu, you're faster then the two of us so I think you should charge at Nazonei and we'll provide back-up" said Misui getting ready to start a string of hand seals. "Hai," the silver eyed shinobi said in conformation to the advice before he charged full speed at the shuriken armed blond. "Damn he's fast! Better make this quick." And without another word, the pearl eyed ninja threw two of her shuriken straight towards the quickly approaching opponent. "_IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO STOP ME!"_ Ryouu yelled as he seemed to shimmer out of existance. "Don't flatter yourself, were ever the hell you are!" Nazonei yelled triumphantly as the two shuriken he threw seconds ago flew towards Nizone, who so far hadn't done anything. "Well if you wanna start with me, big sister, then here we go! Shadow clone jutsu," Nizone yelled making four more of him (two of them were destroyed by the incoming shuriken). "Ohh, so you can finally do it too. Well let's just _see _whose is _better_," Nazonei said while creating two clones of her own. The three Nazoneis and the three Nizones rushed towards each other with their right fists' cocked. "I've gotta help," Misui said as she jumped in the air to get a better aim on Nazonei. Then the six clashed, one of each clone immediately destroyed. Nazonei and Nizone locked hands trying to push them over while the other Nazonei destroyed the clone Nizone with a hard right uppercut to the gut. Then Misui landed behind the three fighting combatants. "_Suiton: hydro land jutsu_," she yelled as the ground turned to water. "Gwaaahh," the free Nazonei yelled as she sunk under water (the others were using their chakra to balance themselves on the water). "Looks like we're the only ones left," Nizone said slyly before making a quick thrust and throwing Nazonei over his right shoulder into a nearby tree. And then….poof. "What!" Nizone and Misui simultaneously said at the awful realization that the Nazonei that just poofed away was nothing but a shadow clone. Then, Nizone was sent flying at Misui's direction from the uppercut the real Nazonei just gave him. "I knew you thought I was a clone when I went under the water, so I just waited for the perfect moment to strike." Nazonei said to her, now regrouping opponents. Now realizing they had completely switched sides from were they had been when the fight first started, Nazonei turned around and pulled the two shuriken (that she threw earlier) out of the tree they landed in. Then, for some strange reason, instead of throwing the four shuriken she had at her opponents, she threw them in the air in a tilted way, so that they landed in an unseen area in the forest. "What do you think that was about?" Asked Nizone while holding his jaw, still feeling the affects of that uppercut. "Well whatever she's planning, if we stay in this little area, then it won't matter." Misui said while trying to analyze every advantage they had over their worthy opponent.

_**WHACK!**_

Out of nowhere, Nazonei skidded on the water until he landed within a yard of her two opponents. "What the hell…" Nazonei said in a confused and angry manner, until she saw something and immediately knew what happened. There, holding four shuriken in his extended left hand was Ryouu. "Ryouu!" His two teammates yelled in equilibrium as there were over-joyed to see there partner. "You guys, pay attention," the hero of the hour said sternly, "you've got the enemy right in front of you, so stop gawking at me and fight," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. With that, the two jumped Nazonei, who (because she had time to recuperate) was able to fight them off and jump to the center of the battleground. "Hey Nazonei, look what I got," Ryouu said nonchalantly as he waved the four shuriken he had in his hand. "Well you wouldn't be so cocky if you knew what they did. I was planning to lure your teammates into the forest and summon some frogs to surprise attack them, but this will work just as well. Summoning jutsu!" Nazonei yelled aloud expecting the shuriken to turn into a group of small frogs. But to her surprise, the ninja stars instead turned into four little tiger cubs. "WHAT THE…" Nazonei started before being interrupted by the silver eyed shinobi. "I noticed the summoning seals you put on these weapons and decided to swap them with four of my own." Ryouu said sounding as cocky as he could. 'Now what the hell did I just tell you two…ATTACK!" And with that, the two stopped looking dumbfounded and charged straight towards their blue jumpsuit wearing opponent (who was caught in the middle of those two and Ryouu). Nazonei, not being one tostand still and take a beatingstood up, pulled out a kunai, and rushed towards the duo that was coming at her. Ryouu (getting tired of this fight) flew to the spot his teammates were just at and started forming hand seals. Misui stopped running and started forming hand seals of her own while Nizone planned to keep Nazonei busy while his partners' did whatever they were planning to do. Realizing this was the climax. Nazonei threw a barrage of kunai at Nizone (who grabbed the 1st one and used it to deflect the others) and created two clones. The three Nazoneis then started rasengan to end this with a bang. Then came the moment of truth, the 1st Nazonei caught an unsuspecting Nizone with her rasengan, and launched him _sixteen_ feet under the water. The 2nd Nazonei tried to hit Misui with her rasengan, but before it connected, Misui finished her hand signs with an unknown seal and shot a water jet at the hokage's daughter, who used rasengan to stop the attack. This caused a mini cyclone that destroyed the clone and knocked out Misui (who was floating on top of the water, lifelessly). Now the remaining two Nazonei's lunged full speed with rasengan in hand at Ryouu, who just continued wit his hand signs. Just before it seemed like the two Nazonei's had hit Ryouu with their rasengans', Ryouu unleashed the jutsu he was so intent on doing.

_Katon: tsunami vortex jutsu_. Except, instead if aiming it at the quickly approaching enemies, he used the attack on the water. To everyone's (except Ryouu's) surprise, this caused the two incoming Nazonei's to poof away, revealing the real Nazonei to be hiding under what used to be water. Seizing this opportunity of shock, Ryouu pulled out a kunai, and like he did to Misui in their previous battle, attempted to pin Nazonei to the floor with the kunai at her throat, only to get reversed into that very position, effectively ending the fight.

A few minutes later…

The group was reminiscing about the battle they fought so hard in, as the sat around the fire they made while Nagashi went to get some banana leaves to sew together to make a blanket so they could sleep in the wilderness tonight.

"Okay, but I've got one last question" Nazonei said (still satisfied with her recent victory). "How did you know I was under the water?" The young blonde asked as she directed the question to Ryouu.

"Well actually," the silver haired boy said with a rather guilty smile as he scratched the back of his head, " the tiger cubs I summoned earlier started whimpering and staring at the ground when you made those clones in the first place, so I knew they were trying to point me to the _real_ you."

"That's impressive Ryouu," said Misui, who was doing much better after her "_nap_".

The only person that wasn't having a good time was Nizone, because he lost the match of his dreams.

"Hmm," Nizone thought to himself while trying to think of a way to redeem himself. "I've got it. Tomorrow, instead of doing our typical handicapped matches, why don't we do two one-on-one matches were the winners will go on to face each other." The brown haired boy said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"That's a great idea," said Nazonei with joy at the idea of fighting.

Misui on the other hand just frowned at his partner's immaturity (realizing Nizone only wanted to do this to get back at Nazonei) and agreed.

"I've got Nazonei first," said she proudly. "This is a good time for all of us to display our individual skills', and _I_ want to fight Nazonei," she repeated.

"But that not fai…" Nizone started angrily before Nazonei herself intervened.

"Chill out," the blonde said coolly, "She already called dibs on me, so if you really want to fight me, then we'll just have to win both our fights." Nazonei said, as even she was motivated by these words.

"We'll, if I'm going have to fight you, then I think it would be best if we fought first." Ryouu said with his shining silver eyes staring hard at Nizone, who was trying to avoid his glare.

"Well at any rate, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out tomorrow," their jounin sensei said, shocking the kids (who didn't realize she had got back with leaves she sewed together to make covers).

And at that, the five went to sleep.

The sun began to rise as the five shinobi were already up and about.

Ryouu was using the lemon and banana leaves they collected yesterday to make tea.

Misui was using her water techniques on a nearby river to get a lot of fish in a small area, while Nazonei and some clones she summoned, jumped into the water to catch the fish.

Nizone had transformed into a snake and followed the real ones into their barrow were he turned into a hawk and grabbed five of them (two in each talon and one in the beak).

Nagashi went to gather more firewood.

Now that they had all returned, they began to start their breakfast.

The snakes were put on sticks over the fire to roast and, the tea was put in cups carved out of wood.

The fish were chopped into tiny pieces and mixed into a bowl (also carved out of wood) with some extra berries and plants they found lying around.

By know, the sun had fully risen, signaling that it was at least 6:00 A.M., so they all decided to start their matches a half hour after they finished eating.

"That was great!" Misui said, definitely pleased with the meal the group worked so hard to create.

"Yeah it was," Nazonei said while taking a pose (that Rock Lee knows all too well) to impress Misui (who was impressed).

"So Ryouu," the emerald eyed boy started with great curiosity in his voice, "you never did tell us how you know that girl Kairi."

"Well I guess we've known each other long enough for you guys to know" the silver haired boy replied, causing everyone's curiosity to peak.

But to Nazonei and Nagashi's disappointment, Ryouu said, "come on Misui, Nizone, let's go for a walk (Nagashi already knew the story, but wanted to see their reactions).

"Well you guys," Ryouu started, with a deep sorrow in his voice, having to relive his past. "I don't know if you know this, but I wasn't born in the leaf village. Instead, I was born on a far off island country near the village hidden in the storm. I was also born into the clan that was ruling over that island, in fact, I was born into _the royal family_. You see my mother was a descendant of the clan's founder, and my father was the leader of the military squad. In a way, my mom was the country's Hokage, and my father was the country's best warrior. Now the one thing that makes our clan special is our _Kekei Genkai,_ a doujutsu (eye technique) that only happens when the user's body is strong enough (similar to the activation of the sharingan). Once this Kekei Genkai is active, the users' chakra also goes through a change, changing its natural element to lightning, no matter what it _used_ to be. The Kekei Genkai its self, causes the user to see chakra being released from where ever it's being released from (including plant life which surprising has chakra) and the kind of chakra that's being released. When I turned four, my father started training me, while talking to Konoha to see if he could send me here for additional training.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Come on son, show me what your year of training has done of you" said Raidon, the deceased father of Ryouu (who had the same hair style as Madara with a vibrant blue complexion. Aside from his hairstyle, He stood tall, about 6'3, with a very muscular physique, at the age of 28, and like his son, had light brown skin. He wore clothes very similar to Toby's, except the armor plating was blue. If you want to know what his mom looks like, just think of Sasuke's mom). "If you really think you can handle me," said a five year old blue haired Ryouu in a rather chibi voice. Then the two charged each other (Raidon holding back, not trying to hurt his son). As the two reached each other, Ryouu went for a leg sweep to knock his father down, but Raidon, being the professional that he was, easily jumped over the incoming leg. "You're not fighting hard enough," he said to his son as he grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the side of the field he started on. "Well then, I'll just fight harder," the young boy said with fierce determination as he began a string of hand seals. "My, my, son, you're too young to do a fire style jutsu," the elder of the two said as he activated his Kekei Genkai. _"Katon: fire ball jutsu_," the boy yelled as he shot a giant fire ball at his unsuspecting father, who was too close to dodge (about seven meters away). 'I can't believe he has enough chakra to do that,' the man thought with pride as he strung together a few hand seals and pulled out a small blank piece of white paper. Just as the man and the fire collided, the man yelled "Geddo Seal Jutsu!" Then the fire faded away, making what appeared to be fire drawings on the paper. "Geddo Release Jutsu," the man yelled, sending a fire ball of equal shape and size at the young boy, who just leaped over it. "What was that? Ohh well," the silver eyed boy said as he began to throw a flurry of small metal weapons at his quickly approaching father. "Nice try son," the man said as his crystal blue hair swayed in the breeze as he dodged the incoming weapons. "Enough if this," the man said to his son, who jump back to create more space between the two. Then he began to form a variation of hand seals. "Raiton: lightning bolt jutsu!" Raidon yelled aloud as he shot a bolt of light at his son, who was calmly forming hand seals of his own. "Raiton: Lightning Rod Jutsu!" the boy screamed as he absorbed the lightning and redirected it at his father. The man just pulled out the sword that he had on his back from it's sheath and used it to absorb the lightning, then stuck it into the ground to stop the lightning current. "That's enough!" Raidon said. "You truly are gifted, my son... Listen, I want to give you our family's cherished sword. It's said this sword was created by Byaku himself, and as he passed away, he sealed his soul inside of it, giving it the name "Kiri no Tetsu-Ryu" (blade of the tiger's spirit)". "Wow. You'd really give me that sword?" Asked Ryouu curiously. "Of course my son... Did I ever tell you about the time I beat a sannin using that sword...?_

_**Flashback Ends….**_

"As my training increased, I began to go hang out around the playground area more, to try and squeeze in a little fun_**. **_One day while the playground, I saw a girl who was getting beat up by a gang of people. Needless to say I was furious, so I took everything I learned from my training and kicked their asses. After I helped her up, I asked her why they were beating her up. She simply replied that it was because she was from the Suzaku clan. Back then I didn't understand what was so bad about being from a different clan, that it would cause my own clansmen to attack her, but now I know about the great feud that took place those hundreds of years ago. Not knowing what to say, I asked her what her name was. She said her name was Hikari Kairi. Well Kairi, my name is Byakutetsu Ryouu I said trying to show courtesy. So Kairi, were are your parents I asked, but quickly regretted it as she shyly told me she was an orphan. Then I had an idea. I told her she could come live with us. So then we headed to my mansion… ugh, I mean house. But as I heard my parents arriving from some meeting they had, I panicked and told her to hide in the basement while I asked my parents if it was okay for her to stay with us. But that was the day everything changed. I went into the front yard only to see my entire clan being attacked by rival clans. I passed out… And awoke several hours later to see Leaf nin coming to take me to Konoha, so I asked them if they would bring Kairi (who was still alive since she was hiding in the basement) since she was all I had left. And that's the story," Ryouu said with such an average tone, it made the whole ordeal seem as though it was just a regular day.

"…" The two just sat on the tree branch, were they would normally meet at, looking dumbfounded, and with a loss of words.

"That's awful," Misui finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"well it's not so bad," Ryouu replied cheerfully, "I've already come to terms with it. And besides, if that never would've happened, then I wouldn't be here right now, and would've never even met you. Now let's head back to camp so we can start our matches".

And with that, the group headed back to camp, arriving twenty minutes later.

"So glad you're back." Nagashi said casually

"Well it took you long enough" said Nazonei while staring with stone cold eyes. "I've been rearing to go so…"

"So then let's start. Your match will be first since you're so ready or it." Ryouu said trying, to shut up the blonde, much to Misui's surprise.

"Well then, without further ado…BEGIN!" Nagashi yelled, signaling the start of the two's battle.

With that, the two jumped to opposite ends of the field (in about a 100 meter radius); Nazonei on the left, and Misui on the right.

Misui leaned down into a fighting stance (similar to Lee's) while Nazonei pulled out a kunai, and ran towards her.

As Nazonei got within her reach, Misui (using her left hand) grabbed Nazonei's right wrist (with the kunai in it) and made a swift jab, with her free hand, straight in her gut.

"Too bad for Nazonei, Misui's a wiz at taijutsu" said Nizone with a smirk on his face, "looks like I won't get to fight sis after all".

Nazonei, now leaning over in pain, dropped her kunai before being kicked back to her original side of the field by Misui.

"Looks like this girl ain't playing. I better get serious," Nazonei said with a mischievous grin as though contemplating something, while she created two shadow clones.

Two of the Nazoneis charged at Misui in a semi-circular motion (one going left while the other went right) while the last Nazonei rushed towards her in a straight line.

Misui then pulled out a couple of kunai and jumped backwards, landing on a tree branch.

The two Nazoneis on the outside ran behind the tree, while the other Nazonei stopped in front of the tree.

"You're gonna have to come down sometime, and when you do, we'll take you," the Nazoneis said triumphantly realizing they had Misui trapped, but not realizing what Misui was planning.

Misui then through the two kunai behind and infront of the tree she was standing on.

The Nazoneis she threw them at, easily dodged, but as the kunai hit the floor…

_**Boom! **_

One of the clones disappeared (the one in front) while the other one survived and the real Nazonei was sent flying (the real one and the surviving clone were the two behind the tree).

"Damn, those kunai had explosive tags on them," she realized, though a little to late.

Now was Misui's time to strike, and she took it, starting off by throwing a shuriken at the Nazonei clone, forcing it to disperse.

She then proceeded to jump back into the center of the battle ground before starting a string of hand seals.

"Damn! I should've seen that coming" the pearl eyed shinobi said groggily as she stood up and slowly walked towards Misui (who was still doing her hand seals).

"I made sure to pay extra attention the last time we fought, and I realized you like to mix yourself with your clones to confuse your enemies, so when you sent that one clone to charge me alone, I knew it wasn't the _real_ you," the young kunoichi said to her opponent (now face-to-face with her, being about four yards away from one another with another clone standing behind Nazonei).

"Now what do you say we get serious," Nazonei proposed.

"Good, I was hoping that wasn't your best. What the hell. Let's go wild," Misui said as she finished her hand seals, stopping with that same unknown seal.

"_Suiton: hydro land jutsu!" _Misui yelled, again turning the ground into water (which this time, Nazonei was aware of, so she channeled up chakra into her feet to stay on top of the water).

"You're not gonna beat me if you keep on using the same tricks," Nazonei said proudly, while the Nazonei that was standing behind her, pulled out a kunai, put it in her right hand, and charged at the scarlet eyed girl.

Not exchanging any more witty banter, Misui crouched down into her stance and waited for her to get close enough to strike.

Much to Misui's surprise, right before Nazonei was within her reach, she swung the kunai, and although it missed, Misui _still_ received a cut on her right cheek.

But before she had time to think about why, Nazonei made another swipe, this time at her stomach (which received _yet_ another cut, even though the blade never connected).

Now Nazonei had gone on a full out assault, while although not getting in a single hit, but Misui was _still_ getting cuts all over her body.

"_This is absolutely ridiculous_," Misui thought to herself while still dodging Nazonei's ongoing barrage. "I've gotta get away….duh," she thought to herself as she dived into the water to put distance between her and Nazonei.

The Nazonei that was on the offense made a few hand seals and then turned into a ball of chakra the size of rasengan, which flew about 50 yards into the air.

Thinking about everything Nazonei had just done to her, Misui was trying to come to a logical explanation (like Temari and Shikamaru, Misui uses her head in battle) as to why she had still received wounds.

Then Misui came to a realization, just like Nizone had used previously, Nazonei was using his wind chakra with the blade for the added effects.

Then Misui thought of a technique she could use and got a grand idea, so she began to form a few hand signs.

Suddenly, Misui shot up from the water, with two streams of water on either side of her, turning into a helix like design as it reached her top half. Then without any wasted time…"Siuton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" (since she was using her Kekei Genkai, she changed the dragons from water into a much more ferocious ice form).

Then Nazonei put her right hand in the air, aiming it directly at the ball of chakra, which came flying at her, before being absorbed by Nazonei, who yelled _"Fuuton: Aura no Jutsu!" _And with that, a powerful shield of wind covered the hokage heiress.

Then, the ice dragons came crashing into Nazonei (who just stood there) and created a huge explosion, destroying the dragons, and shooting ice everywhere.

The explosion knocked misui down (who stayed down to avoid being hit by the ice shards) but since Nazonei had her shield, she was perfectly fine.

Then, Nazonei walked up to Misui, getting ready to end the fight, only to get a horrifying shock.

The Misui that was lying on the ground, turned into water before mixing with the surface it was on top of, only to reveal the _real_ Misui rushing at Nazonei with glowing blue hands.

"Crap, water clone!" Nazonei yelled as Misui made a quick swipe at hers chest, ripping his blue jacket and causing to fall off, exposing her fishnet undershirt.

"_This girl is serious_" Nazonei though as she was hard at work bobbing and weaving Misui's attacks. "I've gotta do something big if I want to win this fight… I've got it"

And with that Nazonei began to form her own hand seals.

"Ohh no you don't," the scarlet eyed kunoichi said, trying to trip Nazonei with a quick leg sweep, which he narrowly avoided.

With that, Nazonei evaporated; her clothes along with her.

"Well what now," Misui said aloud with a very dumbfounded look on her face. "I guess that means I win…"

Right before Misui finished her sentence, four Nazoneis fell from the sky, surrounding her, and then…

U…Zu...Ma…Ki…and with every syllable said, a Nazonei kicked Misui, launching her into the air where a fifth Nazonei dropped heel on her head, completing the combo…_Uzumaki Rendan__._

Realizing that if she hit the water, she would pass out, she made a few quick hand signs, and then, the _water_ evaporated.

"_Suiton: Water Elevation Jutsu!" lift _

Seconds before the kunoichi hit the floor, she stopped, floating in mid air.

"Good thing I have my Kekei Genkai or else that would've been ugly," the young girl said slyly before softly landing on the ground, on her feet. "Since I can change the physical state of water, I evaporated the water, and used the particles to catch me."

"Yeah, and I evaporated myself, causing my gaseous body to float into the air, where I rematerialized and summoned up some clones, before coming back down,"

"Well then, it looks like we're not done yet," Misui said smugly with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, let's finish this," Nazonei said with a huge smirk on her face while staring at his opponent (who was about 10 yards away).

"It's over, Nazonei won," Nagashi said matter-of-factly before walking of.

"What's he talkin' about -dono" Ryouu asked innocently.

"I don't know" Nizone said bluntly.

"Here I come!" Nazonei yelled excitedly at Misui, who planned to run at her as well but for some reason couldn't.

"What the hell," she said rudely, but as she looked down she realized she had been caught.

There were two fair arms coming out o the ground, covered by blue sleeves, holding onto her ankles, and as she tried to wiggle her way free, Nazonei started up her ever-famous _rasengan_.

Then the arms that were holding her ankles dispersed, so Misui looked up only to see the rasengan centimeters away from her face.

"That's enough. Winner….Uzumaki Nazonei" Nagashi said in such a professional tone, it made it seem as though she had been preparing (much to Nizone's suspicions).

"Wow Nazonei…that was… intense..." Misui said between breathes while panting.

"Yeah… remind me to never get on your bad side…" Nazonei said between breathes, panting nearly as hard.

"Well I guess we should get outta the way," Nazonei said while thinking of the next fight. "Come here, I'll carry you."

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," the scarlet haired kunoichi snapped. _'Hmph'_

And with that the two left, making room for the upcoming fight.

"Man, how am I supposed to stand a chance against a guy that fast? And on top of that, he has such keen senses; he might even be able to predict my moves. Ugh this is so troublesome," Nizone thought to himself deep in the forest with the thirty minutes he had before his match. 'I won't shame the hokage lineage…'

Ryouu on the other hand, was lying down next to Nagashi, and just staring at the clouds with such a blank expression, it seemed as if he didn't have a care (or even thought for that matter) in the world.

"Whatcha thinking of Ryouu?" Nagashi asked sounding extremely curiously.

"Nothing," Ryouu replied blankly.

"Come on Ryouu, you can tell me. Nizone went for a walk, and Misui 'n Nazonei are way over there patching up their wounds, so just tell me already," Nagashi pleaded with the now more serious looking silver haired shinobi.

"Well sexy-sensei if you really want to know what I was thinking, it's that we're going on a potential A-ranked mission in four days, and we're just chuunin in rank, and only 16 years old. I know you said it was because the Hokage's trying to get more missions for the advanced academy students, but it just feels like there's more to it then that." The silver eyed shinobi said in deep contemplation.

"How did you become so perceptive?" Nagashi asked with a smirk.

"So I'm right then?" asked Ryouu, now sitting up with great curiosity.

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything, but a few weeks ago, lady Hokage received a tip from a certain mole that the Orisuke-datto would be meeting up at the whirlpool country around the time of the mission, so she made plans for just about every jounin and ANBU in the village to secretly head to whirlpool country for a surprise attack. Aside from what I told you guys before, the second reason I'm going to visit the Raikage is to persuade him to help us with the attack on Orisuke-datto. But somewhere along the line, Konoha started receiving a boom in missions, which was probably the Orisuke-datto trying to keep us busy, but never the less, we've got to serve them. So instead of sending some well needed jounin, she made up the story of getting missions for the advanced academy students, and that's all." She said while squeezing Ryouu's head hard against her in what she claimed was just a friendly hug.

"Put those things away sexy-sensei," Ryouu said while being smothered

"First of all, you should feel privileged, and second, if I get in a fight with a member of the Orisuke-datto, then I'll just fight back." The jounin kunoichi said with a smile trying not to worry her student.

"You know what I mean Namibe Nagashi," said the young boy, calling her by her whole name to express how serious he was. "You were the person they sent me to when I first came to Konoha. You were the person that helped me cope with my family's massacre. You were the person I went to when I was in trouble. You were the person they assigned as my elite jounin sensei, and you are the one _I'm_ worrying about. If you get hurt then I would never forgive myself for not protecting you…Ohh and I guess I would be a little disappointed if you were to die," the young boy said trying to lighten up the serious mood.

"Ohh yes because the twenty-five year old elite jounin, who gave up the best years of her life just to watch over some bratty ass kid might I add, would absolutely die on her mission if her sixteen year old chuunin student wasn't there to fight her battles for her," the older kunoichi said sarcastically in response to Ryouu's earlier comments.

"Hehehe…But seriously sexy-sensei," Ryouu began with sincerity in his voice. "Just be careful and promise me you'll come back okay"

"I promise," the kunoichi said to her student.

Then the two hugged.

Then Ryouu gave a cheek kiss to Nagashi, before going to the battle ground were Nizone was already standing.

"Begin," yelled Nagashi (a few minutes later), signaling the start of the fight.

And just like the previous fight the two jumped to opposite ends of the field, Ryouu on the left, and Nizone on the right

"Alright, I better analyze this carefully. Ryouu, who was able to beat a genius like me and Misui, has three natural talents; he's naturally good at genjutsu, has naturally high speed, and has an extremely large amount of chakra. Ryouu uses fire style jutsus, and has a wide variety of them in his arsenal. I'm good at ninjutsu, I am very good in strength, and have a lot of chakra as well. There's nothing I can do about his speed and chakra amount, but to avoid his genjutsu, all I need to do is close my eyes. I'm also able to use my Kekei Genkai (unlike Ryouu) that allows my clones to use different elemental chakra, while _I_can use them all. Any animals I transform into, my body can adopt their traits. Let's not forget Ryouu's most dangerous trick, the _lightning shunshin_ (body flicker technique). I've got my clones, transformation technique, my strength, enormous amout of chakra, and my own Kekei Genkai to support me, one that I can _actually _use. Well, at least I'm thinking straight. I should logically win this." Nizone analyzed to himself while watching Ryouu, waiting for him to make the 1st move, and therefore the 1st mistake.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to make the first move," Ryouu thought aloud as he pulled out a kunai.

Nizone, not waiting to see what Ryouu was planning, pulled out a kunai of his own and prepared for the worst.

Instead of charging Nizone or throwing the kunai, Ryouu put the kunai in his mouth and started to form a string of hand seals.

"_Damn it__,"_ Nizone said angrily while throwing his kunai at Ryouu While knowing he would just dodge it (which he did).

Using the single second he had from when Ryouu jumped into the air to dodge the incoming kunai, Nizone summoned up six shadow clones and dispersed into the forest.

"It looks like we'll be playing cat and mouse. I like playing cat and mouse," Ryouu said in a slurred way (since he had the kunai in his mouth) then he finished his hand seals and put the kunai in his left hand.

Then Ryouu jumped into the forest to find his prey.

While walking around, Ryouu ran into a squirrel. "Well if it isn't a little tree squirrel," Ryouu said cockily before kicking the small little rodent into a nearby tree.

Much to a spectator's possible surprise, the small rodent turned into Nizone before poofing away. "Of course it was a clone".

"Come on Nizone, I was expecting a fight," Ryouu said while trying to coax Nizone out of hiding.

"Well Ryouu if you really want me, the…here…I…Come!" Nizone yelled intensely as he came flying from the sky directly over an unsuspecting Ryouu; kunai in hand.

Without making a sound, Nizone landed right on top of Ryouu, while sending the kunai into his right shoulder.

"_Tch, kawarimi,"_the green eyed shinobi thought to himself as the Ryouu he stabbed turned into one of Nizone's shadow clones.

"Well if that's how it's gonna be Ryouu, then have some of this," Nizone yelled ferociously as he began his own string of hand seals, ending with the tiger seal.

"_Katon: Fire Twister jutsu!"_

With that, Nizone sent out a small twister made of fire that engulfed a huge portion of the forest, effectively incinerating it.

Because the forest was so completely incinerated, Ryouu and three of Nizone's clones' came out of hiding (the other clones were destroyed by the fire).

"Well, Nizone, Nizone, Nizone, and Nizone, so far this has been really boring, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna turn up the heat," Ryouu said, and without warning, shot out a barrage of small flaming tigers at four Nizones that had him surrounded.

Three of the Nizones dodged the incoming fire tigers, while the last one started forming hand signs, and then…

"_Suiton: Resistant Wall Jutsu!"_

The water wall not only blocked the attack, but it then rushed towards Ryouu, changing its form into a more stream-like look, forming a sharp tip.

Ryouu just stood there as the incoming dart-like stream of water came rushing towards him, and at the last second, put his left hand out and threw the kunai he had been holding the entire time at the Nizone that did the water style jutsu.

The Nizone that the kunai was coming, made a few quick hand seals, and melted into a small puddle of water.

Then Ryouu grabbed the liquid missile that was still headed for him and for some reason, it melted.

Then Ryouu charged at the puddle that used to be Nizone, and jabbed it, causing it, for some strange reason, to disperse.

"How the hell did a _jab_ make that clone disperse?" One of the Nizones said infuriatingly.

"Well if you really want to know, then just come over here," Ryouu said with a sly grin on his face as he leaned down into a fighting position.

"Well if you think I'm gonna back down then you're out of your fucking mind," Nizone said as he charged full speed at Ryouu.

As it got within his reach, Ryouu made for a right hook, but then the incoming Nizone grabbed the arm, only to disperse just as the other had.

"Why the hell are they dispersing like that," Nizone said infuriatingly.

"Well if you really can't figure it out, I've been channeling my lightning chakra into my hands, so as soon as your clones made contact, they were destroyed."

"Hn, well if taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat) isn't gonna work, then I'm gonna use something you gave me," then Nizone pulled out the two antique black dragon kunai Ryouu gave him a couple days ago, and jumped behind the other Nizone.

Then the clone Nizone did a few hands seals and turned into a really large cheetah, and the real Nizone jumped on top of him.

He channeled wind chakra into his kunai, causing the same effect as before (while he was doing this, the cheetah Nizone, started to charge straight at Ryouu).

Ryouu realized that with the added speed of the cheetah, he could be in for a hell of a match, so he began a few hands seal.

As the cheetah got close to Ryouu, the latter jumped into the air to avoid the incoming swing from Nizone's wind enhanced kunai.

While Ryouu was still in hang time, Nizone jumped up and made a powerful slash, creating a huge gash in Ryouu's back. As Ryouu rose from the ground, he finished his hand seals and…

"_Reaper's Moon Jutsu!"_

Before Nizone could try to comprehend what Ryouu's jutsu was going to do, he felt a stinging sensation in his mind. Everywhere he looked was the powerful image of a bleeding moon. As time passed by, mere seconds seemed to amass into hours of pain, until…

"That, enough, Ryouu wins," Nagashi said as she dispelled the powerful genjutsu.

"Genjutsu…Wow that was one hell of a genjutsu, but I created a chakra guard as soon as you started forming those hand seals just so I wouldn't get caught in one, so then how did I get caught in one" Nizone asked as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Well, by the time you saw me making those hand seals, you were already trapped in a different genjutsu, so when you created that chakra shield, it only destroyed the first one I put you in."

"But if I was already caught in a genjutsu, when did you do it?"

"Well, when you did that back flip to land on that cheetah, I put a genjutsu spell on the cheetah clone because you couldn't see what I was doing, and when you landed on you, the 1st genjutsu's effect had already begun" Ryouu said unperturbedly.

Then Ryouu turned his attention to Nazonei.

"Sorry Nazonei but I think it would be best if we don't fight each other. It would just make us sore and low on chakra, and since our mission is in just a few days, we might not have enough time to fully recuperate".

Nazonei could only agree, and with that, the matches were over.

"Well since we ain't fightin anymore, I think we should at least train" Nazonei suggested.

"Yeah, and you could help me with my _Kage Bunshin_ technique" Nizone offered, but Nazonei only laughed.

"Well, since Nazonei and Nizone are gonna be training with each other, maybe we can train together" Misui offered shyly.

"Well there's this technique I really wanna work on by myself…but since it's you, I guess we can" Ryouu said surprising cheerful, making Misui turn bright red at the comment.

"What're you saying Ryouu, you wouldn't train with me?" Nizone asked angrily.

"Of course not" Ryouu replied with a scowl.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not Misui, dumbass" Ryouu said angrily.

"Ohh, so what makes Misui so special" the green eyed boy teased.

But then Ryouu just put on a cool smirk and replied "Simple, she's not you".

"Why you no good…"

Nagashi only looked at the young shinobi and smiled_. "They're so innocent; just wait until they learn what it's like to be a real ninja"._

As the weeks flew by, the group continued to train and hone their skills. Misui continued to work on her water techniques, Nizone trained with his hokage of a father to become a younger version of the man. Ryouu continued to make a fluid style that worked with both the fire and lightning elements and was based primarily on blinding speed. Even Nagashi honed in on her on training, until finally the day came...

Next time, the group starts off their mission, and imediately run into trouble.

Nizone: sometimes being the son of the Hokage has its perks

Misui: whatever Nizone, just get us out of this!

Next time: Eat or be Eaten, the Land of the Lawless

Nizone: why do I even bother?

**And that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. The idea was to introduce the basics of the main characters, I had no idea the chapter would turn out this long. The next chapters will be shorter. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Any review will be greatly appreciated, after all, its the fans that keep authors going! this is Rizengan signing out...**


End file.
